Service with a Smile
by Uchizaki
Summary: Naruto is given a mission to work for the famous hotel restaurant, Akatsuki. But the blond is in for a surprise... Warnings: Yaoi SASUNARU and onesided ITANARU. Rated T for now...
1. Mission

**Author's Note: This story might have up to um... five or six chapters? Updated daily. My first attempt at humor, tell me what you think.**

**Warnings: Eventual SasuNaru, onesided ItaNaru. There is Yaoi in this story, don't like, don't read.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though one day I will steal it from Kishimoto-sensei, ku ku ku...

* * *

"_Sasuke you are coming back to the village with me! And you don't have any say whatsoever in it!!" the angry blond yelled, staring into the black onyx colored orbs of his best friend and rival, daring him to make a move, expecting the Uchiha to leap from the statue's head and pummel him. But instead, the raven smirked, crossed his arms, and declared, "Okay." _

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_WTF??" Naruto deadpanned and woke up._

Naruto sat up straight in his bed and sweatdropped. "Okay, that was a really really weird dream." the blond muttered and lied back down and sank back into his nice fluffy warm bed, immediately falling asleep again.

-

-

Naruto woke up feeling stiff, tired, and unrefreshed at all. It's been three years since he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End, and he dreamed about it almost every night. However, every effing dream had a completely different effing ending that always made him effing wake up in the middle of the effing night and effing tired the next day!! And if you didn't realize already, it makes the normally happy blond really effing pissed! But one thing was different about this dream, it ended with the stupid stubborn bastard unconditionally coming back! Usually it ended with Sasuke beating the living nightlights out of him, choking him to death, or castrating him... Okay maybe not that extreme. Anyways! The raven always either killed him or mortally wounded him. Well, no more thinking for the blond this morning! Naruto thought and jumped quickly out of his warm bed only to land right on a banana peel that was conveniently placed right on the exact spot where he landed. The kitsune yelped and fell right on his arse on the cold hard floor.

**You're as clumsy as usual, dumb kid. Kyuubi mocked.**

"Go get yourself laid, you stupid fox..." Naruto grumbled, and slowly stood up, rubbing his sore butt.

**I can't get laid unless you get laid, you baka, we share the same body, remember?**

Man I can't even think straight this morning, the jinchuuriki thought dejectedly to himself, I should just get over the fact that Sasuke-teme isn't going to come back, ever, and move on.

The blond limped over to his wooden closet and pulled out his favorite black and orange jumpsuit; he slid them on quickly after removing his sleeping gear. Reaching over the top of the closet, he grabbed his Konoha headband and walked into his bathroom. Naruto tried combing his rebellious hair, but only made it look worse. After twenty minutes of useless geling (multiple times, using the type of hair gel that Sasuke uses to keep his duckbutt hair afloat), conditioning, and combing golden anti-gravity hair, the kitsune came out looking very very pissed off, no, that'd be an understatement. His hair was still shooting out in all directions, and it looked even worse than normal. The gel he used made the hair on the back his scalp curve upwards, and the pissed off blond accidentally rubbed hair growing lotion right above his forehead, so now he had golden yellow locks hanging over his face, somewhat blocking his vision.

The blond was livid! Nothing is going my way today! Not that things ever go my way, The frustrated blond thought, maybe I should just turn emo and slit my wrists! See if anybody cares! I about had it with this _uncensored uncensored uncensored _and it's _uncensored _people!! Not to mention my _uncensored uncensored uncensored uncensored _hair!!! Conclusion: My life sucks.

Naruto sighed and exited his apartment noisily and slammed the door shut. He had a meeting with the Godaime, Tsunade-baachan. People of the village watched curiously as the demon of Konohagakure stomped past them hurrying to the Hokage's office. The blond's sensitive ears picked up a few whispers, 'What's up with the kid's hair?' 'Yup, it's the demon alright, I mean, his _hair _is starting to look demonic!' 'Woah, and I thought the demon looked weird before...'

A vein appeared on the storming blond's temple, threatening to pop if another fashion statement about his hair was heard. The villagers seemed to feel an evil aura drenching the air, and all gulped collectively, shutting up.

Lee happened to walk by, and saw Naruto's blond mess of hair, and stopped. He yelled right into the kitsune's sensitive ear, "Good morning my youthful friend! It's a very... youthful hairstyle that you're sporting! Why I-" the spandex wearing beast of Konoha was cut short when he observed that the normally happy blond's face was wearing a deep scowl, and his cerulean eyes now dark red with a slit through them, staring right at his own black eyes. He was entranced and held there, unable to move, until the now Kyuubi-like Naruto growled in a low menacing tone and grabbed the youthful ninja by his neck and lifted him a foot off the ground, "**Do you also have something against my hair? Huh? HUH?**"

"N-no! A-a-absolutely n-ot!" The poor unlucky Lee stammered and upon sensing the furious kitsune loosen his grip a little, quickly freed his neck and took running two-hundred miles per hour, screeching, "**GUUUY-SENSEI!!!!!! SA**AAAAAAAAVE MEEeeeeeeeeeeee...!!" His voice dwindle as he sped away from the angry, livid, pissed off person he once knew as Naruto Uzumaki.

When the dust cloud from Lee's trail settled, Naruto grinned evilly and continued to the Hokage's office, a little more calm and collected this time. But firsted, he stopped at a barber's to fix his hair, back to it's ... original state.

-

Slamming the wooden open, Naruto strode into the Godaime's office with his nose in the air. He stopped in front of the the blond hokage's mahogany desk and leaned forward, looking into the Hokage's eyes and asked, "So, granny, what did you want with this tensai(genius)?"

Tsunade's right eyebrow twitched as she lifted her palm and pushed a surprised ninja back with such a great force that he slammed right through the door opposite to her with a -crash-.

Silence.

The Godaime counted in her mind, smirking, 'One, two, thr-'

"YOU ROTTEN FLEE BITTEN OLD WITCH!!!!!" a furious kitsune yelled charging back it and aimed a punch at the smirking Hokage's face, only to be blocked and shoved back again, this time not as hard.

"You baka! I should have you arrested for trying to hurt the Hokage!" Tsunade yelled.

"I should have you fired because you just broke a completely innocent ninja's back!!" Naruto retorted, not scared at all.

"Well, if you're gonna be bitchy, I guess I won't give you this awesome relaxing good-paying mission, maybe I'll give it to Lee instead..." Tsunade said coolly, returning to her paperwork.

"Nani!? Ack! Wait wait wait baa-chan-" the hokage twitched. "-I mean _Hokage-sama _can I pleeeease have this mission? I'm, uh, just a little short on money-" to emphasize his point, his stomach growled, "-so, uh, please?" Naruto gave the Godaime his infamous puppy-dog eyes. "Pwease?"

'Damn his eyes,' "Fine fine," Tsunade sighed, "Here's the mission summary, take it somewhere and read it yourself, I don't feel like explaining it to a gaki like you, now shoo, I've got work to do."

Naruto snatched the paper and ran off, yelling "Thanks old hag!!"

-

Once Naruto got to Ichiraku's and ordered his favorite, miso ramen, he unfolded the mission summary and skimmed it quickly. It's a C-ranked mission recruiting a all around employee for a month at the famous hotel restaurant, Akatsuki. Hmm, interesting, Naruto thought and kept on reading. You need to be able to cook according to somewhat complex recipes, be strong enough to carry stuff around, be able to perform room service to paying customers, and etc. etc. I can do all this stuff, not the funnest mission, but it'll pay my bills, Naruto thought and quickly turned his attention to the steaming bowl of miso ramen sitting in front of the starving blond, begging to be eaten.

"Food of the gods," the ramen addict exclaimed and dove it, literally.

His mission summary lay ignored on the counter. The last sentence read: "Be able to satisfy paying customer's sexual needs if asked to."

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Akatsuki

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! I finally had time to write, afterall, real life and fanfiction just doesn't go together. Updated regularly.**

**Warnings: Onesided Itanaru, later Sasunaru, yaoi, don't like, don't read. A little teeny bit of spoiler for the manga.**

**Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine, but this fanfic is!**

* * *

"_Food of the gods," the ramen addict exclaimed and dove in, literally._

_His mission summary lay ignored on the counter. The last sentence read: "Be able to satisfy paying customer's sexual needs if asked to."_

Naruto found himself on the way to Akatsuki, taking along his froggy purse, some kunais and shurikens, and some scrolls. He never liked to travel heavy.

Akatsuki was in the Village Hidden in the Rain, so the blond had thought ahead, for once, and got a permission slip from Shizune to cross into the land of Rain.

Since there was nothing to do on the way to the infamous hotel restaurant, the kitsune thought more about his mission.

Hmm, Akatsuki... I've heard that somewhere before, but where? Naruto pondered. And then suddenly he was hit mentally with a mind-blowing epiphany! Akatsuki was those bastards that had chased the jinchuuriki to the ends of the world! They were the ones that are after him! The Kyuubi Vessel!

Oh my GOD Tsunade-baachan is sending me right to them!!!!! Naruto panicked and stopped walking, "What the hell is she thinking!!!" the blond yelled, causing some of the passing travelers to stare at him. "Oops," the kitsune muttered embarrassed, realizing that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

**Kit, Akatsuki haven't been after you for two years, maybe they switched occupations and became cooks and waiters?**

Naruto sweatdropped at the fox's ridiculous suggestion and retorted back to the fox, "Yeah right, Itachi or Deidara would ever dress up in those short waitress skirts actually serving people food! Not poison or something. And, and what, use their ninja techniques to cook food?

**Actually, I can imagine Itachi in a waitress skirt, wearing a pink frilly apron, in fact, it'll look very kinky. Here I'll send you a mental image. **

'AAAAAAAAARRRRGH NO KYUUBI YOU SON OF A BITCH MY VIRGIN-NO-LONGER-EYES!!!!!!!' Naruto screamed into his brain and doubled over, rubbing his eyes furiously, trying to erase the mental picture of... (Author decides not to describe for the sake of ruining readers' innocent minds).

'Kyuubi I didn't know you liked guys!' Naruto mentally yelled to his inner demon.

**I don't like guys, I just like Itachi. He's a fucking god! He's an Uchiha, just think of how good he'll be in bed-**

"Argh Kyuubi I hate you!!!!!" the frustrated mentally corrupted blond screamed, drawing more attention to himself. A man in a traveling cloak silently watched the kitsune and walked over. He calmly placed a calloused hand on Naruto's shoulder, getting the blond's attention.

"Son, are you okay?" the man asked with fake concern in his voice, "Because if you're not, I can make you feel a lot better..." He leaned down and pinched the blond's tight ass.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK HENTAI!!!!" Naruto screamed like a school fangirl and slammed a chakra packed fist into the surprised pedophile's gut, sending the poor guy flying so fast and so hard that he crashed through four tree trunks before stopping.

The onlookers fled with horror painted across their face.

"Muwahahaha, that'll teach you not to grope Naruto Uzumaki, you sick perv." Naruto laughed evilly and pointed at the unconscious man. But being the kind person that he is, he approached the still out cold man and placed a palm on his chest, giving him a little bit of chakra, enough to keep him alive. Then the kitsune sighed, "Why do I bother saving worthless pieces of crap like them?" he shook his head and continued his journey to the Akatsuki-

-and then he stopped again. Him. Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyuubi container. Was heading right to Akatsuki. The blond stopped in his tracks again. He reached another conclusion: He was an idiot.

**Woohoo! The Kit's finally come around! See? Now that you confessed it, don't you feel much better?**

'Kyuubi I'm going to create this super awesome jutsu that'll allow me to pull you out of MY body and break all the bones in your body, cut off all nine of your red fluffy tails that you take sooo much pride in, then I'll use Tajuu Kage Bunshin Jutsu and summon a few billion clones and make you into mashed demon fox!!!!'

**-Gulp- ...Eheheheh, sorry about calling you an idiot, won't happen again...baka.**

"That's it!!! I've had it with you! I'm gonna go down to the Aka-whatever and have them take you out of me!!!!!" Naruto furiously yelled, cracking a innocent kunai that he was twirling around in his hand in half.

**Smart thinking dumbass, if they take me out, you die too.**

"..."

"**..."**

"...I'm just gonna go down there and do this mission. My life can't get any worse..." Naruto muttered gloomily, resuming his journey.

-

-Three Hours Later-

Naruto found himself standing in front of a huge towering building that screamed "Rich Snobs Only". Problem was, the structure had a neon colored flashing billboard that spelled A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I, and was painted black with red clouds. Yes, black with red clouds, just like the cloaks of the Akatsuki. The blond gulped and thought, I was wrong, my life just got worse.

**Can't be that bad kit, chance is, Itachi's probably in there! Just think! We can see that sex god again-**

Naruto blocked Kyuubi out mustered up all his courage and pushed open the black wooden doors and stepped in.

Holy crap. The blond thought and absorbed the scene. The interior of the hotel restaurant looked even bigger than the exterior. The lobby walls are painted golden, and the lobby is about thirty times the size of the kitsune's entire apartment. Naruto walked slowly in, dazed and amazed, and continued to survey his surroundings. There were a couple people wandering around the lobby, dressed in really expensive looking clothes, one talking to someone at the lobby counter and another heading to the left hallway. Naruto looked up and saw that the fifty-feet off the ground ceiling was covered by a giant, intricate, breath-taking painting of the Third Great Ninja War. The blond even saw Kakashi and the Yondaime on the painting, the painting itself was painted so realistic that it didn't even look like a work of human hands. So engrossed in the ceiling, the kitsune didn't hear foot steps approaching.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Naruto finally tore his eyes off of the ceiling and looked at the person who was intruding his personal space, his blue azure eyes widened dramatically and he stumbled backwards. "Dei-Deidara?" Naruto muttered in unbelief, staring at the blond artist.

"Well well, I should feel honored, hm? If this isn't the great Naruto Uzumaki! Hm!" Deidara said in surprise, "What are you doing here, hm?"

Naruto blinked. Then he exploded, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!!! Shouldn't you be off somewhere, you know, being evil and terrorizing people? How-why are you evil sadists here in this hotel? What happened to capturing all the jinchuuriki? Why-" he was cut off when he saw a long haired raven walking towards them. Naruto's jaw hit the floor with a -thud- in shock.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun." Itachi said coolly, smirking, "And to answer your question of why we're here, it's simple, really, after all, even "evil sadists" have to eat."

The blond recovered from his shock and asked quickly, "But what happened to all your evil plans and such?"

"It's simple really, hm," Deidara said, smiling, "Each month, two members of our organization take a break and comes here to manage the hotel, while the other seven members are out there somewhere, "being evil and terrorizing people", and this month was simply me and Itachi-san's turn, hm."

"But aren't you guys...um, never mind..." This was too much information for our favorite knucklehead to swallow. The Akatsuki owned a famous, or infamous, big, huge, awesome, pretty, breath-taking, awe-inspiring, gigantic, pretty, great, world renown, immense, pretty, incredible, hotel restaurant, oh and did I say that it was very pretty? Some of the members took breaks from wreaking havoc to work at the organization's one source of income, entertaining guests and serving food. Naruto shook his head, all he could think was, "Wow."

Itachi leaned forward, closing the distance between himself and the blond, and whispered in the kitsune's ear huskily, "So, what are _you _doing here? Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto shivered involuntarily and then pushed Itachi not so gently away. "Pervert!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at the smirking Uchiha, and thought, Wow, I didn't know Itachi's a pervert! I thought he was just a sadistic idiot that slaughtered his entire family, but who would've know that the infamous icy Uchiha had perverted moments?

**I knew it all along!**

Naruto felt like banging his head repeatedly on the wall. Deidara asked, amused, "So, Uzumaki-san, answer Itachi-san's question please? I'm curious as well, hm, what a you, a jinchuuriki doing here? Not giving yourself up to us, are you? Hm?"

The kitsune looked at the other blond in horror, "Absolutely not!" He took off his backpack and rummaged carelessly through the contents. Finding the now crumpled up mission report, the blond pulled it out quickly and handed it to Deidara.

The longhaired blond took the paper and read it over, and exclaimed in delight, "Oh! So you're the worker that's gonna work here this month! Hm!"

Itachi's face lit up, hearing that, and a mischiveous glint appeared in his coal black eyes, he smirked a very sadistic smirk and looked at the oblivious blond. This is going to be a Very interesting month, the elder Uchiha thought to himself, still smirking and plotting.

* * *

AAAAHH! I suck at descriptions I'm so sorry!! -sobsob- Also, sorry, I didn't have enough time to proofread it...

I'm pretty sure Akatsuki's base is in Rain, correct me if I'm wrong.

Please Review!

P.S.: I'm working on the next chapter of Fate Fortune or Luck, it might come out a little late though...


	3. A Tour and a Kiss

Author's Note: Ah sorry for the late update, I was busy working on my other two stories... so anyways, here it is!

Warnings: Onesided ItaNaru, later SasuNaru, Yaoi, don't like don't read...

Disclaimer: Not mine. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's characters.

A cookie and a special thank you to NekoDoodle, ToSet, Glittering Cyan Wings, cyan, dark blue princess, and KHgirl466 for your positive comments! -hands out chocolate chip cookies-

* * *

A half-dead pale blond shinobi stumbled into his hotel room. Finally getting some alone time after being dragged around the entire frickin' hotel restaurant by Deidara, and thankfully Itachi didn't tag along, saying that he had some... what was it? Ah! Right, he said he had some planning to do, probably an evil scheme to poison everyone in the restaurant, or something, so he didn't bug us, thankfully. But still, spending three whole hours touring the building with Deidara is very, very bad. Who would've thought that he had such an annoying personality? He just had to go into detail describing every nook and cranny of the kitchen, including the seldom mouth holes where some of the cooks keep their pet mice, or giving a grand long and pointless speech about how each guest and hotel room came to be. Also, the blond ninja discovered some older men checking him out and winking at him, forcing a shiver out of the kitsune.

The long haired bomb artist even had to give a boring and rather bloody lecture about the, I'll admit, awesome, painting of the Third Great Ninja War on the ceiling of the lobby. But every couple seconds he'd stick in a very gruesome detail about how a ninja perished. Hearing his history lecture is like listening to a very descriptive KIA list. He explained how ninjas perished because the hidden villages started to see the use of poisons and explosives, and how a ninja's insides will wither up and his skin turning a dark shade a purple when he inhales the toxin, what's it called, Hari Kin? Well, something like that. Or another time when bombs were swallowed by suicide-nins that infiltrated the enemy bases and detonates the bombs inside of them, blowing up camps of ninja, body parts flying everywhere, and it rains blood on the surrounding areas. Naruto shuddered just think about what the bomb-artist had said.

At one point the blond guide asked randomly if the kitsune read everything there was on the mission report. Naruto had nodded yes non-hesitantly. But Deidara still had an arched eyebrow but nevertheless continued the tour.

Naruto found out that the big building contained a large outdoor swimming pool with a separated hot spring (divided in half with a rather low wooden wall, one for the male population, one for the female population.). There was also a pretty grand arcade in the basement, and a gambling corner where crazy people wasted their cash and of course, lost every penny. But what excited the blond the most, was the miso ramen stand on the second floor, a very small distance from his hotel room, which was also on the second floor, for his convenience to easily get to his targeted work spots.

Finally, at the end of the tour, the blond Akatsuki member had tossed him a schedule that had a little icon of Deidara on the right hand corner:

7:30 A.M.-8:30 A.M.: Breakfast

8:30 A.M.-11:00 A.M: Work at the front desk at the lobby, checking customers in and out, taking care of stuff.

11:00 A.M-12:30 P.M.: Lunch (Ramen! Naruto happily jotted down messily on his schedule)

12:30 P.M.-1:45 P.M.: Wash dishes. (Bleh, the blond frowned in disgust, he hated washing dirty dishes that rich snobs slobbered on)

1:45 P.M.-4:00 P.M.: Free time (Yay! Time to check out the Arcade and the swimming pool!)

4:00 P.M.-6:15 P.M.: Wait tables at the restaurant in the building that's on the first floor (Naruto shrugged, he didn't mind)

6:15 P.M.-7:30 P.M.: Dinner (Ramen again! Maybe miso ramen with pork this time...)

7:30 P.M.-8:30 P.M.: Chores for boss (Deidara and Itachi, I guess...)

8:30 P.M. -10:00 P.M: Room Service to hotel rooms on floors two to four. (Ew! That include changing the bed sheets and stuff... I hope the customers act good and don't do anything naughty in their rooms -shudder-)

10:00 P.M. -11:15 P.M.: Free time (Yay again!)

11:15 P.M. -11:30 P.M.: Massaging the bosses' backs and perhaps more upon request (WHAT THE HELL???? ...Ah well, it's only fifteen minutes, I'll live. Good thing I worked at a massage parlor before, but I got almost raped by this thirty-year old Sand nin. I quit the job the next day.)

11:30 P.M.: Curfew / Lights out (What was he, a ten-year-old? I mean, come on, "Lights out")

Naruto scanned his green schedule paper again, and was okay with it, besides the "massage the boss" part. Oh, well, at least I got plenty of free time, the blond thought and collapsed on his comfy king-sized bed, too tired to look around his room or to take off his clothes. He fell into a deep slumber almost immediately.

"_Sasuke! You're coming back to the village with me, even if I have to break every single bone in your body!" Naruto exclaimed, a determined look in his bright cerulean eyes._

"_Sure dobe let's go." Sasuke shrugged and declared nonchalantly, sticking his hands into his pockets. _

"_WHAAAAAT????" Naruto exclaimed, shocked, "You're supposed to turn emo and try to kill me to gain the Mangekyou Sharigan!!! Not just agree with me!!!"_

"_But I don't want to kill you or go to Orochimaru anymore," Sasuke disappeared and popped up again behind the bewildered ninja and whispered into the blond's ear huskily. "But I do want a piece of you..." The raven muttered hungrily and bit the smooth tan neck without hesitation._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!" Naruto sat up bolt straight in his soft bed, panting and sweating profusely.

"What the hell is up with my nightmares!" Naruto yelled and clutched his head, slightly shaken.

"**I'd say that that was going to turn into a nice sweat wet dream..."**

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi! You are not helping, Sasuke's supposed to hate me! Loath me! Kill me! He's not supposed to want me! Not that I'd mind if he wanted me...but! That's beside the point!" The blond retorted loudly.

"**Quiet down kit you're causing a uneces-"**

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi slammed the door open and ran in, hearing Naruto's loud obnoxious yelling and screaming.

"**A necessary racket! Kyaaaa! Look it's Itachi-sama!!!"**

Naruto sweatdropped, then snapped back to reality as he felt his bed sink in at the end, and then realized that Itachi had jumped on the bed.

"Gaah! Itachi what the hell are you doing!!" Naruto yelled, sliding deeper into his covers as the elder Uchiha crouched on all fours on top of the scared blond, facing the bewildered kitsune, licking his lips slowly.

"No, back off, bad Itachi bad Itachi," Naruto tried to shove the long haired raven down to the ground forcefully, but Itachi isn't budging a inch, and is currently having a staring contest with the blond's small pink lips.

"Um Itachi?" The blond muttered when he realized that the other was staring intently at his lips, and the kitsune unconsciously darted his pink tongue out to wet them, for no reason at all really.

Then Itachi snapped, seeing that cute little pink organ slithering across those luscious oh-so-kissable lips and descended quickly capturing those lips with a searing kiss.

Naruto eyes opened wide feeling the other's hot velvet lips on his.

Wait. Itachi's lips are on his lips, which means...

"**Oh my Gosh Itachi-sama's kissing you! C'mon lemme take control for a moment! Please kit!" Kyuubi squealed not-so-manly like an obsessed fangirl.**

But Naruto was too busy shoving the Uchiha away and spitting profusely all over his blue comforter to really hear, or comprehend, what Kyuubi said. And Itachi, too focused on his kiss, was easily pushed off, collapsing in a pile on the floor, panting. He looked up into confused, shocked, angry and disturbed blue cerulean eyes and muttered uneasily, "Sorry, Naruto, I got carried away-"

"You twisted moronic un-Uchiha-like frickin' gay pervert!!!!" Naruto exploded, letting anger take over, and rambled on, "How dare you kiss me, what am I, a damn toy to you? Don't ever touch me again you, you son of a bitch!" He missed the hurt look on Itachi's face and continued to express his anger in all his momentous fury, "Get out! Get the hell out! I don't want to see that ugly twisted mug of yours anymore! OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" The blond furiously pointed a shaking finger at the door and continued to glare at the shocked Uchiha.

Itachi slowly gathered his wits again and stood up. He stumbled slightly to the door and turned around to gaze upon the enraged kitsune whose eyes are beginning to turn red and muttered, "I'm sorry." And before Naruto can say anything more, he quickly stepped out of the hotel room and closed the door lightly.

After a few seconds of suffocating silence, both ninjas thought gloomily, 'What have I done?'

* * *

Ah yes, crappy ending for this chapter I know... sorry. Also another apology for the slightly shorter chapter.

R&R!


	4. Breaking

**A/N: Ah I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month! I got suddenly into OHSHC and started a fic about it and I also had to work on my other chaptered stories! Well, anyways, here's chapter 4! R&R!**

**Warnings: Nothing really for this chapter, just onesided ItaNaru and eventual SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, as you all could've guessed.**

* * *

After an almost sleepless restless night, Naruto was rudely wakened by his obnoxious alarm clock. One hand was lifted up, and then it crashed down, a lot of force behind it, right on top of the innocent gadget.

Seconds later, snoring resumed.

-In Itachi's Room-

Deidara knocked hard on the wooden door, and waited. After hearing no response, he opened the door, poked his head in, and asked tentatively, "Itachi?" The Uchiha was never ever late for work, and now he's twenty minutes late. Something's wrong here.

"Itachi?" The blond asked, slowly walking in. He saw a white lump on the bed. He walked up to it and poked at it playfully, getting an annoyed muffled response.

Itachi stuck his head out of his covers and blinked, a little groggy from lack of sleep. His dull obsidian eyes focused on Deidara's questioning face for a couple of seconds, then he slipped his head under the covers again soundlessly.

Deidara sweatdropped.

"Um, 'tachi, are you okay?" The blond asked as he violently ripped the covers off of the unresponsive raven, resulting in Itachi sitting up almost immediately to rip the covers back and cover himself up again, without saying anything.

"…"

"…"

"Did you do something to Naruto-kun?" Deidara guessed.

"…yeah… now he… hates… me…" The Uchiha groaned, peeking out of the covers, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, and looked up at Deidara, "…What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah! You're late for work! Hm."

"Oh…really?"

"Yup!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"So, are you getting up or what? Hm?"

"…Where's Naruto?"

"Um…" Deidara snuck a peak at the clock, 8:10… "He should be downstairs in the Akatsuki Café eating breakfast…"

"…oh, okay… you better get going, we have customers to take care of, you know." Itachi suggested, still feeling tired and achy.

Deidara brightened and exclaimed, "Yes you're quite right! Hm! You'll be coming down soon too?" Itachi nodded reluctantly. "Alright! I'll see ya downstairs then, hm!" The long haired blond exited the room, leaving the raven to his own thoughts.

'Why did I do that last night? I'm such a total moron, a disgrace of an Uchiha…' Itachi brooded darkly, and got up to get dressed.

'Now Naruto's definitely gonna hate me… I hate myself. Well, then again, everybody hates me, I guess…' "Sniff. Poor little old me." Itachi mumbled, feeling a little amused for whatever reason. He washed up, brushed his teeth, styled his smooth hair, and left the room. Nothing about his looks suggested that he had a bad night.

-Down at the Café-

Naruto slurped his ramen noodles distantly, for once, ramen didn't make him happier. His normally bright cerulean eyes are rather dull, after having his share of restlessness last night. His thoughts are all jumbled up.

**Kit, Itachi didn't seem to mean any harm…**

The blond snorted amusedly at that, 'He's an Akatsuki, and they are the villains of this manga, the last time I checked…Itachi's no different, an evil heartless man like the rest of them…

…**Kit, everybody's got a heart… Kyuubi offered lamely, having no idea what to say.**

Naruto sighed and pondered over the previous night's events in his head.

'What does Itachi get out of kissing me anyways, why did he do it?'

**Maybe because he **_**likes **_**you? Kyuubi suggested.**

Naruto scoffed, 'Yeah, like that's right, I'm just a low-life jinchuuriki stuck with an ero fox. Why would anybody like me?' He poked at his now soggy ramen noodles.

**Don't be like that kit, you have a lot of worthy friends, like that pink haired girl, or that lazy genius, and even the Hokage-**

'The same Hokage that sent me to a place like this…' Naruto thought somewhat bitterly.

**Uh, technically **_**you **_**accepted this mission…**

The blond threw his arms exasperatedly into the air and thought fiercely, 'It's not like I had a choice anyway!'

**That youthful kid could've done it- Eeee look it's Itachi-sama!**

Naruto flinched at the mention of the Uchiha and quickly resumed devouring his ramen loudly. He's going to ignore that man for now…

Itachi heard, rather than saw, the blond eating his breakfast. The raven cast a regretful glance at the kitsune and slowly walked up to him, all the while trying not to back out.

Naruto heard footsteps coming his way, and his expression hardened, knowing that it's the last person that he wants to see right now. Yet he didn't, or couldn't really say anything as the other sat down at his table, facing him. He felt a pair of coal black orbs on him, and hesitantly looked up.

"Gomenasai, Naruto."

The kitsune's azure eyes widened. Did… did the Uchiha Itachi just apologize to him? He gazed deep into the now vulnerable obsidian eyes, searching for any hint of deception. He found none.

Itachi felt his heart constrict, but he continued, "I'm sorry for last night… I just…" He paused, searching for the right word to say, "I don't know, I'm sorry for hurting you-" He was abruptly cut off when something warm and soft touched his lips. He looked up in surprise and found the blond with a little smile on his face.

"I'm sorry too, Itachi-san," Naruto said, his expression softening slightly. His peripheral vision caught sight of the clock that hung behind the surprised Uchiha, and he exclaimed, "Ah, crap I'm late for work, on my first day too, it's 8:40 already!" He got up to leave, but something clutched his hand. He looked down and found his hand clasped between the raven's hands. He glanced up questionally at the Uchiha.

Itachi gulped, but kept a firm hold on the blond's small soft hand. He could feel the warmth, he wanted… no not now… He whispered softly, "I like you, Naruto…don't leave…"

Naruto stared, somehow, the Itachi in his vision was replaced by Sasuke. He quickly shook his head to dispel the image. 'He did not just say that.'

**Yes, he did. You are a lucky brat, kit.**

Looking down at Itachi's expectant, waiting eyes, Naruto forced a small pained smile and said, "I'm…I'm sorry…but, I can't…" Then he slowly pulled his hand out from between the raven's hands and ran away, not wanting to see the other's expression.

The Uchiha just sat there and stared at the empty space that was previously occupied by the blond. A little fragment of his heart just shattered at the kitsune's rejection.

Naruto quickly exited the café and ran until he reached the lobby. He thought back at Itachi, a little pang of regret stabbed his heart. But he quickly dismissed that. There was no way that he can return the raven's feelings, even if he tried. His heart was still waiting for someone else, his heart was still healing.

"Yo Naruto!" Deidara yelled from behind the lobby counter, catching the other blond's attention, "Get your behind over here! Hm! You're late!"

Naruto jogged over and apologized, "Sorry, I was delayed at breakfast… but, anyways, I'll get started, I guess."

"Good, do you know what to do?" The artist asked, and after receiving a quick nod from the blond, he continued, "Alright, I need to go somewhere else, so, I'll leave it up to you. Hm, you work here until 11:00. Got that?" Another nod. "Okay, see ya!" And with that, Deidara left.

Before Naruto can return to his thoughts, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of new guests to the hotel. He looked up at the door and saw four hooded strangers.

One of them took off their hood, revealing crimson red hair. She adjusted her spectacles and declared, "Well, this place looks okay, I guess."

The person with a giant sword that looked strangely familiar to the blond shed his cloak, showing long blue hair and beady blue eyes, retorted, "Even a dingy shack would seem awesome for a dropout like you, Karin."

The redhead was about to yell something back, but a cold voice muttered, "That's enough, you two, let's get checked in now." However, he kept his cloak and hood on.

The others, including the big fourth guy, followed him silently and they walked up to the blond.

Naruto stared as the obvious leader of the group, the guy with the icy voice, slammed a bundle of money down on the counter and declared bluntly, "Four separate rooms, three nights."

The redhead immediately slithered up to the leader and asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes, "Three rooms is fine, I'll be fine in your room…"

The swordsman yanked the girl aside and said, disgusted, "Like Sasuke will want to sleep with a slut like you."

'Karin' began to protest, but was silenced by an annoyed look from the leader. She immediately clamped her mouth shut and looked away, a little scared.

Wait wait wait… did that guy just say 'Sasuke'? Naw I must have misheard, the blond mused as he went to grab the key cards for the rooms, unaware that the 'leader' had taken off his cloak and was staring at him with wide surprised eyes.

The kitsune turned around, eyes closed, and shot them a warm grin and said, "Here you go!" He handed the keys casually to the leader, and froze, opening his eyes, when the man grabbed his hand along with the key cards. Cerulean met Crimson.

"Dobe."

* * *

A cliffhanger! Gasp! Sasuke finally makes his entrance! What's next!?

Reviews motivate me to write. Thank you. SO YOU BETTER LEAVE A REVIEW!!!


	5. Reunited

Author's note: Gomen Gomen mina-san!! I'm finally back! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy ya'll! Read and Review! Also, there's about three or four chapters left to this story, I think.

A big Thank You to all you people that reviewed and gave me advice on life for my previous crisis, you people were awesome!! Please review again! Even if you don't have a account! You can always leave anonymous reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warnings: SasuNaru yaoi, don't like don't read and don't leave flames!

* * *

'It's not possible, is it?' Naruto brought his hand up and rubbed at his eyes furiously.

Sasuke was still there.

Sasuke was really here.

No. Frickin'. Way. But there the teme stood.

He watched in fascination as the crimson eyes gave away to charcoal black and an all too familiar smirk formed on his face.

It really was him.

"Hn, usurutonkachi, what are you doing here at the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked coolly, crossing his arms. His companions glanced from the blond back to raven, than at each other, an anime question mark popping up over their heads.

"T-that should be my question, teme…" Naruto mumbled, still staring at the raven, almost believing that if he closed his eyes, the teme would disappear again. He wouldn't want that to happen.

This could be his chance to bring the teme back to Konoha! Then he realized something. Sasuke still haven't let go of his hand yet. A blush sprung up on the blond's visage as his stomach fluttered. He quickly jerked his hand out from under the raven's, but leaving the room keys under the other's hand.

Sasuke smirked. Then he turned to his companions and said, "Well, let's go up and deposit our luggage before doing anything else," and handed them each a room key. The others nodded and headed for the elevator. Sasuke lingered behind and winked at Naruto before leaving.

"I'll see you later, dobe." And with that, he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Naruto's gaze lingered for a while on where the raven was standing. Then he quickly shook his head and snapped himself out of his teme-induced daze.

'He did _not _just wink at me. Why did I feel that way around him?'

**Maybe because…oh I don't know, you've been crushing on him since forever? Kyuubi suggested helpfully.**

'I am not crushing on him! Why would I like a bastard that left me for his own desires?'

**Kit… **

'For now, I'll just continue with my work here. Plus, he's only staying here for three days, so if I avoid him that long, I'll be okay.'

**What about dragging him back to Konoha? Kyuubi asked.**

'…uhhh, I really dunno…I don't think I can do it; his friends are here.'

**How about you run away with him? Then you two can be together 'till death tears you apart… Kyuubi sighed dreamily.**

'Yeah right, that only happens in shojo manga...'

And with that thought, he resumed his work and recorded down the new guests in the log book.

After a while, Naruto glanced up at the clock.

"Wow its 11:10 already? Time sure flies when you're busy…" Naruto wondered out loud. He didn't expect anyone to comment on his thought.

"It sure does, dobe," Sasuke drawled from right behind the kitsune, a little too close for comfort.

"Waaah!" Naruto jumped, startled. He quickly whipped his head around. "When did you sneak behind the counter you bastard?"

"When you were day-dreaming," Sasuke replied and rolled his eyes. "Still the idiot, I see."

"…Humph." Naruto resumed his work, deciding to ignore the teme. He turned around and gripped his pen as calmly as he could and did some random calculations on a scrap piece of paper.

"…It's not nice to ignore the customers, now is it? Naru-chan," the raven asked, digging his bony chin into the sensitive flesh of the blond's shoulder. Naruto tensed and turned around.

"Is there anything you need? _Uchiha-san_?" He asked sarcastically, putting emphasis on the raven's name. Then he shrugged the smug Uchiha off his shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a request, dobe-san-" "Why you-" "-let's go have lunch?"

Naruto's stomach growled at the mentioning of food. Sasuke smirked. Naruto gritted his teeth and said, "I still have to work for twenty more minutes, teme."

"I'll wait." The raven proceeded to plunk his arse down on the counter.

"Whatever." The blond replied and returned to work.

However, it was quite hard to work when a pair of coal black eyes were boring holes into your back.

With a frustrated sigh, Naruto slapped his pen down on the desk. turned around to face Sasuke, and asked him as politely as he could, "Will you stop staring at me?"

"No." Came the firm reply.

"…Why not?"

"I haven't seen you for three years dobe, I think I get to look at you all I want," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed, but he was also angry at the raven for saying that. "You have no right to look at me, after the way you've treated me," the kitsune declared angrily and got up. Sasuke grabbed the departing blond's arm and tried to say something, but was cut off.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Naruto hissed indignantly and tried to detach his arm from the large paled hand, but was instead pulled into a strong embrace. "What the hell!? Let go of me!" He struggled, but the pair of strong arms just pressed him tighter to a firm, muscular chest. Naruto shuddered as he felt the other warm body's heat seeping in through his own thin clothes.

"Dobe…Do you have any idea how much I missed you these long three years?" Sasuke nuzzled the joint between a tan neck and shoulder, drawing a small gasp out of the kitsune. "I thought about you everyday; now I just can't get enough of you."

"…D-do you mean that?" Naruto questioned timidly, relaxing a little into his captor's embrace as he tilted his head up to gaze into emotional black eyes. 'Regret, sadness, happiness, pain, love…so many emotions…' Naruto blushed. 'Those eyes…just as beautiful as I remembered them to be…'

"Of course, _Naruto._" Sasuke said and leaned down to capture pink velvet lips in a brief, gentle kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt gentle lips against his own. He unconsciously closed his eyes and pressed back timidly. He felt a smile against his lips, and he too, smiled. Then Sasuke pulled away, and the kitsune saw the happy, gentle smile.

'He's so beautiful when he smiles…he should definitely smile more.' He turned around in the embrace and wrapped his arms against Sasuke's waist. He rubbed his head across the raven's shirt and was surprised when he felt wetness. Then he felt a warm calloused hard caressing his cheek.

"You're crying, dobe." Sasuke said affectionately as he swiped his finger across the glistening tears running down the kitsune's face.

Naruto sniffed, "Am not! Dust got into my eyes!" But he grinned happily and was about to kiss the raven again when his stomach growled loudly.

"…"

"..."

"Way to ruin the moment, dobe."

"Shut up teme, let's go get some food."

"Hn. Fine."

Sasuke smiled again as the happy kitsune grabbed onto his hand and dragged him towards the cafeteria. 'I really missed this, and him.'

* * *

Apologies for this chapter being so short! But the next chappie is coming out soon! Don't forget to leave a review to help the next chapter come out quicker! Hugs to all!


	6. Of Itachi

XD I'm so sorry! I'm so forgetful that I uploaded this chappie three days ago but totally forgot to edit and post it until today! XD Thanks to Confusion no Hime for reminding me! If you're a bleach yaoi fan, go read her stories!

Anyways, another dear, from-the-heart thank-you to all my awesome reviewers! I can't believe the number of reviews I got for the last chapter!! You guys made my day, scratch that, it's many days! Thanks again and please leave another review, and remember, constructive critcism is always welcome!!

Personally, I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter...I really don't like some parts of it, yeah, sigh, ah well, here it is!

Warnings: The usual, yaoi, SasuNaru, a little OCC Sasuke, etc etc

Disclaimer: Not mine; how many times do I have to say that!?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Um, hate to break it to you, dobe, but I'm pretty sure the cafeteria is on the other side of the hotel," Sasuke smirked. 'Really, nothing about him has changed; he's still as dense and idiotic as usual.'

Naruto paused in his gait, glanced left and right, and exclaimed, "No teme it's over here! I'm sure of it!" He continued to drag the raven along, not letting go of the other's hand, as he walked briskly down the hall towards their supposed destination.

Sasuke sighed, but he decided to play along. 'If memory serves, this should take us down to some guest rooms… oh yeah, there is something else.'

"Aha! Here it is! I told you that it was over here teme! See?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Akatsuki Ramen…is it? Dobe, you never change, still eating this unhealthy _thing_."

"Hey! Don't insult the holy ramen teme! Besides, this is the only place where you can get food in this hotel! So suck it up!" Naruto pouted and sat down, beckoning the Uchiha to also sit down.

"Actually dobe, if you actually opened your eyes a tiny bit you might've actually seen the sign by the lobby that said 'Cafeteria to the Right, Hm!'" Sasuke said, smirking in amusement.

"Oh…um…ah well! Who wants lame cafeteria food if there's ramen?" Naruto retorted, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Hey chef! One order of pork ramen for this teme sitting by me and three orders of miso ramen for me, with extra fishcake!"

"Coming right up!" The chef replied and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I wanted beef ramen, usuratonkachi…" Sasuke complained jokingly, playfully poking the blond's ribs.

"Well sorry teme for having a good memory, because you always ordered pork ramen the times that I dragged your lazy butt to Ichiraku's back home!" Naruto muttered as he picked out two pairs of chopsticks from inside the chopstick holder, one for himself and one for the raven.

'He…he remembered that?' Sasuke thought, blushing a little, 'He must not be so stupid then…heh."

"Here you go! Three bowls of miso ramen and one bowl of pork ramen! Enjoy!"

"Thanks chef!" Naruto exclaimed and immediately started slurping up his first bowl. "Hm? Sasuke? Why aren't you eating?" The blonde asked as he glanced to his side to see the raven just sitting there, motionless.

"Oh! I was just thinking, that's all," Sasuke quickly said and dug into his share of noodles. Naruto shrugged and resumed his feasting.

"So, what did you do these three years?" Naruto asked casually, trying to attempt conversation.

"Not much interesting stuff, dobe, I just trained under the snake bastard for these three long years." Sasuke shrugged, "It wasn't exactly what you'd call an interesting three years; the training was bland and monotonous, but nonetheless, I did get stronger."

"I highly doubt that, teme," Naruto teased.

Sasuke smirked, "Bring it on; I'm ready when you are, dobe."

Naruto was about to retort when the little restaurant door opened and the blond's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about the other Uchiha that happened to be at the same hotel that the other Uchiha's little brother was.

Both Sasuke and Itachi tensed at seeing the other and proceeded to glare intensely at the other. Naruto half expected Sasuke to suddenly charge at his brother with a blazing chidori in hand, but that didn't happen. The blond gulped; the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Sasuke spoke first, "Why are you here you bastard?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your older brother Sasuke? You've got such a dirty mouth otouto," Itachi replied calmly, sharingan turned on.

"You didn't answer my question," Sasuke stated, sharingan also spinning, daring the other to make a move.

Naruto suddenly felt a whoosh of wind, and half a second later, he was pinned in an embrace by the elder Uchiha.

"What the fu-" The blond yelled indignantly, but the feel of cold metal on his neck abruptly cut him off. Itachi was holding a kunai knife to his throat. It was impossible to free himself as both of his arms were immobilized by the long-haired raven's arm.

"You sick bastard! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" Sasuke cried in horror. His hands started to weave handsigns, but Itachi's voice stopped him.

"Not smart otouto, one false move and Naru-chan's head will come clean off," Itachi stated coldly; Sasuke froze instantly, eyes wide at the threat.

"You wouldn't," Sasuke whispered, teeth clenched shut.

"I would," Itachi smirked evilly and pressed the kunai knife a little harder, making a thin red cut on tan silky skin, "You know I would." Naruto whimpered in fright.

"God Naru-chan, you make me want to fuck you right here and right now…" Itachi whispered seductively and licked the blond's ear. Naruto shivered in horror and rasped, "No…I-Itachi, s-stop…ah!"

"You fucker!" Sasuke screamed, "Get your dirty hands off of him!" He hated just standing there, not being able to do anything to save his precious one. He hated feeling this powerless and weak. It was the reason that he went to the snake sannin in search of power, to avenge his clan and to protect the kitsune, Naruto.

'Why…?' Sasuke thought furiously as he watched the other Uchiha slip his dirty hand under the blond's shirt shamelessly and ravish his best friend, his crush's body. He felt painful stabs to his heart just by looking at those azure pleading eyes that were asking for help, the blue eyes that shone with fear, the cerulean eyes that were on the verge of tears. But he wasn't able to move, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to rip his beloved out of his archnemisis's arms without risking damage to the blond.

'Shit…shit, shit, shit, shi-'

"The hell Itachi! What are you doing, hm!?" Deidara exclaimed as he burst through the doors of the ramen shop. He absorbed the scene. Itachi was ravishing Naruto with a knife held to the blond's neck, and Sasuke was shaking with fury but not moving. 'This isn't good…' the long-haired blond thought as he reached down into his weapons pouch.

Sasuke brought his arms up and shielded himself as the explosion artist detonated a clay figure. The raven expected an explosion, but instead the white clay figure spat out white smoke, enshrouding the room with a white, opaque fog.

'What the…' Sasuke thought, 'This is my chance! Naruto!' he dashed towards where Itachi should be, but stopped abruptly as the smoke dissipated enough to make out Deidara stabbing something into a surprised looking Itachi's arm.

The longhaired raven released an equally surprised blond sluggishly and stumbled backwards. Luckily, Deidara caught him, otherwise he would've fallen. He looked up once more at the other two occupants of the room before drifting into unconsciousness.

Sasuke was a little miffed at the apologetic glance his homicidal brother sent him. 'But who cares about that…right?'

Naruto, finally free from the molesting, fell to his knees, face red with a heavy blush and fully aroused. 'The hell? How could I have liked that so much…?' He slowly shook his head, 'Shit…'

"Hm, I'm terribly sorry. Apparently 'Tachi forgot to take his medications this morning, causing his emotions to go a little out of wack, hm," Deidara explained. "The Mangekyou Sharingan is definitely a fearsome doujutsu, but the side effects, hm, people can do without. It could make a person go 'crazy' and then he would become just a tool for his emotions."

"How could you know so much about the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, suspicious. He kept his eyes on the long haired blond as he helped the shaking kitsune up. His arm wrapped itself around the unfocused jinchuuriki instinctively, giving a firm, reassuring squeeze.

"You'd be surprised, 'Tachi can be quite the talkative one, hm! I guess being emo can take quite a toll on one's mind. He talks about all kinds of random things when he's asleep," Deidara smiled and tapped his chin.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered and then changed the topic, "Wasn't Sasori supposed to work here this month?"

"Ah, that…S'sori's got an important mission this month, so 'Tachi substituted for him, hm," Deidara replied with a shrug. "Well, I'll drag him to his room now," he said, pointing at Itachi.

"A-arigatou, Deidara-san," Naruto said hesitantly, standing on his own now.

"Hm, no need," The long-haired blond said as he disappeared with Itachi amidst a puff of smoke.

Sasuke pulled out a stool and sat down, plunking Naruto down on his lap. Naruto gave a small squeak of surprise and blushed. The blond tried to get up but was held in place by a pair of pale arms.

"Ne Sasuke, stop! It's …weird!!" Naruto exclaimed in embarrassment and squirmed.

"Quiet dobe, I get to hold you after almost losing you, okay?" Sasuke muttered possessively. Naruto shivered.

After a few calm and peaceful moments, Naruto asked, "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why didn't you kill your brother when you had the chance…?"

"Because it wouldn't be honorable to kill an unconscious person, even if he's a mass murderer."

"Oh."

"…"

"Didn't you know that this joint is run by the Akatsuki?"

"Hn."

"…Then why'd you come here, knowing that you might see Itachi here?"

"It isn't his turn to watch the hotel until next month."

"Oh. But…"

"Hn?"

"Knowing you, wouldn't it be logical if you came here next month when Itachi's supposed to be here? Aren't you trying to kill your brother, not to avoid him?"

"…Wow dobe, is it just me or are you getting smarter?" Sasuke teased.

"Go die in a hole teme; Answer my question." Naruto growled and punched the raven's leg.

"Now that you've hit me, I don't think I'll want to answer…"

"Teme!"

"Okay fine! I was just kidding; you didn't need to hit me again!"

"Humph, you had it coming."

"…That is so lame. Nobody says 'You had it coming' these days anymore."

"Argh you baka! Just answer the frickin' question!"

"Then let's go to a more _private _place; it's important, afterall"

Naruto shivered again. 'Damn the teme for making it sound so…twisted! Urgh!'

"Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that chef-san!" The blond yelled, waving as he left.

The chef just nodded dumbly, still kinda dazed.

After closing the ramen shop's door, Sasuke commented, "I totally forgot about the chef."

"Heh heh, I almost did too. Come on teme, let's go to my room so we can sort this _private _thing out!" Naruto said with an innocent grin as he headed down towards his hotel room.

Sasuke followed, with a smirk on his face.

'Seems like he doesn't remember what his real job is. Or maybe, considering that it's him, he just didn't read that far down the list…Heh heh heh.'

* * *

Hmmmmm what does Sasuke have in mind XD?! Evil evil Sasuke!

Again, I'm really unsatisfied with this chapter...But please leave a review anyways! There's probably one or two more chapters after this, and this story will be finished!

Sorry for the grammar mistakes, etc etc, don't have a beta...

Thank you's and cyber hugs to all those who have reviewed and will review!! Until next chapter, Ja ne!


End file.
